


Day 1: Pumpkins

by MadamSilverWings



Series: Tumblr Hauntober 2020 [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Babies, Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Half-Siblings, Halloween, Jotunn | Frost Giant, Other, Pumpkins, Tumblr Hauntober 2020, Tumblr Prompt, Twins, pumpkin carvings, pumpkin patch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26766040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamSilverWings/pseuds/MadamSilverWings
Summary: James and Sarah Aaliyah are ready to carve pumpkins this year, but they can't find any identical pumpkins. They have until their Mother comes out of the maze to find one. Will they find the twins pumpkins or be reduced to paint their Dad's shield on the orange canvas, again?
Relationships: Namor the Sub-Mariner/Original Characters
Series: Tumblr Hauntober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950847





	Day 1: Pumpkins

“James! Will you stop judging and start helping me find another pair?” Sarah Aaliyah yelled at her twin brother. James and Aaliyah planned to carve identical pumpkins this year. Something new, because painting pumpkins got boring. They stood in the pumpkin patch with their mother, little brother, and baby sister. 

Castor, using his magic, would carve a pumpkin too. Right now, his mother was helping him find a big pumpkin, big enough for the young jotun to carry by himself. After all, his mother had her hands full with his baby sister. Little Lunetta had a baby pumpkin of her own, she gets her own painted pumpkin for her first Halloween. “Mother, look at this one.” He found a nice round, plump pumpkin and he was able to lift it without any effort. “It kinda looks like you.” “How so, mijo?” “It’s the size of your belly.” his mother laughed at the little pregnant joke. “Well, not any more little frost giant. But what do you think little Luna? Is this pumpkin as big as you?” Lunetta could answer instead she stared at the giant orange vegetable. She was newly born just two months before but she had a constant smile on her face. “I think she likes it.” “Thanks, baby sister.” Castor kisses Lunetta’s hair and picks up the pumpkin.

“James! Aaliyah! Your brother and sister have their pumpkins. What’s taking so long?” “James isn’t helping!” “Hey, I am!” “No, you’re not!” Vanessa sighed. She put the picked pumpkins in a wagon and settled Lunetta in her wrap. “The three of us are going into the maze. You have until we exit the maze. Or I get you two the plastic pumpkins at Michaels.” Castor took the wagon and followed his mother and sister into the maze.

“Find a Pumpkin!” Sarah shouted. “Right!” he searched this time. They wanted a sort of flat but rotund and wide. They found one, now they just need a twin. James and Sarah have been through the maze before, at every crossroad is a riddle to solve. Growing up nursery rhymes, riddles, puzzles, finding patterns, and making connections was the best kind of fun. So when they went through the maze and were faced with a riddle that needs the “This Little Piggy” poem to help find their way the rest of it was a breeze. So the fact that Mom knew those fun activities since her younger days means that she’ll finish quicker.

~Home~

Steve came by the brownstone, the door was opened by young Castor’s magic. “At least there isn’t a serial killer in here.” “Piss me off enough there may be a murder yet,” Vanessa stated as she and Namor painted Lunetta’s first pumpkin with Atlantean runes and mermaids. Steve laughed sarcastically as he went to his twins.  
“Wait wait wait wait wait!” “Pop, do not come over here we are not finished yet!” The twins were frantic about their pumpkins since they got them. “Why?” “We want these to look good and you can’t see until we’re done,” James explained then got back to his work. Vanessa turned to Steve, “Our little Leonardo and Frida are hard at work, just join Loki and Castor on the couch. Have some pumpkin pie and cider. Watch some Charlie Brown.” Vanessa handed him a plate of pie.  


Castor carved his Father’s ancient symbol. James and Aaliyah carved their parents leaning against each other, pumpkin to pumpkin. Steve was proud that his kids also inherited his drawing skills.


End file.
